


Little Green men

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alien Abduction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets abducted from his apartment. Will Peter be able to find him this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green men

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the ´Alien abduction´ square on my H/C bingo card.

The week had been long and the White Collar Unit had been working a case that had ended with Neal in a hostage situation. He had been undercover to get evidence against a drug cartel. He had gotten the evidence, said the take down phrase and then everything just escalated. There had been a scary moment when he had been grabbed by the dealer, but Diana had shown her bad ass side and they were able to get Neal to safety while arresting the bad guys without bloodshed. It had been a satisfying end to a tiring case.

When Peter invited Neal for drinks after work to celebrate the closure of the case, he had declined and asked if Peter could drop him off at June´s instead. Peter had reluctantly agreed, but when they had arrived at June´s, Mozzie was already at the loft with an open bottle of wine, so Peter left Neal in his apartment and called El if she was up for dinner out, as it was Friday night.

 

* * *

 

Mozzie and Neal had been playing a game of chess but Neal lost within 20 moves as he was distracted and couldn´t concentrate. He had a headache and the wine wasn´t helping. Mozzie could see that Neal was tired, so he excused himself after the bottle was empty.

June was out of the house and the staff was also on leave, so Mozzie made a mental note to come to the house to check up on Neal tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

When Mozzie finally left for…, well wherever Mozzie went at night, Neal was happy to be able to go to bed. He was tired and he felt a bit of a headache building. He didn´t feel well, so he brushed his teeth, got in some pajama pants and went to bed.

He woke because he heard something. Well, that was what Neal thought. Years of running from the police had taught him instincts that he couldn´t get rid of, like sleeping light. He stayed in the same position in his bed and slowly opened his eyes to slits. There was someone in the apartment, wait there was more than one person in the apartment. He could hear them talk, they didn´t even whisper, but for some reason he couldn´t make out what they were saying. That was odd, wasn´t it? Maybe it was a foreign language? No, if it was, then it was a language he had never heard before.

They were making their way towards his bed. He needed to do something before they grabbed him. There was no need to pretend anymore, so Neal opened his eyes and wanted to jump off the bed. Wanted, because it turned out he couldn´t move a muscle, he lay there paralyzed in his bed. When they came closer, Neal could see they were beings, they were not human.

Why hadn´t he listened to Mozzie, He had always told him they were among us. But Neal always laughed at his conspiracy theories.

Neal started to panic. When the beings came closer, one of them touched his arm.

“It will be alright, relax, they won´t hurt you.” One of them said.

Wait, he could understand it. But relax, how could he relax while he was being abducted?

Neal wanted to yell, but his throat felt closed up and no sound was coming out. He frantically looked at them but he felt himself lifted and then there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

Neal woke staring up in a bright light and a cacophony of sounds. He quickly closed his eyes again. Wait, what had happened? And then it hit him. He had been abducted by aliens. He carefully opened them again, and his heart jumped, they were still here. Wait here? Where was here? He tried to sit up to have a look around but he couldn´t move. He was still paralyzed. His body was cold. The room was too bright and hurt his eyes. Suddenly he heard them again, like before, he couldn´t understand what they were saying, and he could feel his heart starting to race. What was happening?

Neal looked frantically towards the being. It was strangely grey with dark eyes and a green body. And in its hands, it had a huge needle. Neal had never seen such a big needle before.

“What are you doing?” he croaked out.

“He is awake?” He heard one of the beings ask.

“I guess, we didn´t expect him to wake up.” A disembodied voice said.

“Relax Neal, it will be the same as before. We won´t hurt you.” Another voice.

Like before? What had happened before? Neal ´s mind tried to make sense about what was being said.

They came closer with the needle and Neal wanted to struggle but wasn´t able to.

“No, please, I don´t want this.” He yelled.

“We are just taking care of you. We are not going to hurt you.”

“No, please, don´t.”

But Neal could feel the needle entering his body and a sudden heat spread through his body, before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Peter stared at the nurses´ station. The duty nurse was busy typing something in the computer and now and then, she got up to tend to one of the patients.

He didn´t dare to ask her again if there was news about Neal. The nurse had explained that the doctor would call him if there was news. So Peter tried to focus on the newspaper he had found in the waiting room.

“Anyone for Neal Caffrey?”

Peter jumped up.

“Yeah, that would be me.” Peter walked over to the doctor shaking his hand.

“Peter Burke, I´m Neal´s medical proxy.”

“Will you follow me, please.”

Peter´s heart dropped, this wasn´t good, was it, if a doctor asked you to follow him.

“Is he alright?”

“No, but he will be.”

Peter released a sigh. Neal was going to be OK. Will he followed the doctor, his thoughts went back to last night.

OK, was not what it had looked like when he arrived at Neal´s apartment a couple of hours ago. Neal had been completely unresponsive and had scared the shit out of him.

Mozzie had called Peter last night to ask what had happened to Neal as he was tired and looked off to him. Peter had explained that Neal had been undercover and had been taken hostage for a brief moment, but that they had solved the case without anybody getting hurt. But Peter could understand that Neal was tired.

He had promised Mozzie that he would check in on Neal in the morning. But Mozzie´s call had made him worried. Mozzie was not someone to call him if he was worried, so Peter checked Neal´s anklet. It showed him in his loft, so everything seemed OK. But Mozzie´s call made him feel uneasy.

He had called Neal´s cell and it wasn´t answered, eventually it went to voice mail, so Peter had left Neal a message. An hour or so later, he still hadn´t heard from Neal and his worry had increased to a point that he had told El he was going to check up on Neal.

When he had entered June´s house, all was quiet. Neal hadn´t mentioned that June was away. Then again, why would he? He quickly made his way up the stairs to Neal´s apartment and knocked on the door.

“Neal?”

When nobody responded, Peter felt the door. It was unlocked, so he opened it, while calling out to Neal.

“Neal, you´re there?”

He walked over to the bed, and saw Neal lying on his back. He was breathing, but didn´t respond, that was odd. Peter gently shook his shoulder, still calling out his name. Peter was now convinced that something was wrong, so he called 911.

They were at the house within ten minutes, but to Peter it seemed a life time. Neal hadn´t responded at all. That changed when the paramedics started to check him over. He opened his eyes and stared at them in horror.

“Sir, can you tell us your name?”

When Neal didn´t respond, the paramedic turned to Peter.

“His name is Neal. Neal Caffrey.”

Peter could see that Neal was panicking. He touched Neal´s arm in a reassuring gesture.

“It will be alright, relax, they won´t hurt you.”

Peter could see Neal´s mouth opening, but no sound came out.

“Sir, we are going to sedate him, as his blood pressure and heart rate is way too high.”

Neal was placed on a gurney and lifted and Peter could see Neal finally relax and going limp.

 

That was a couple of hours ago. Peter wondered what had happened. What had caused Neal to react so anxious?

“Here we are mister Burke, please come in. Do you want something to drink?”

“Coffee please.”

The doctor left, probably to tell someone about his order and then said across from him.

“You were the one that called the paramedics, right? So you saw mister Caffrey´s condition.”

“Yes, I did, what is wrong with him?”

“We did some blood work and it turns out that mister Caffrey was given a powerful hallucinogenic combined with a muscle relaxant. It is a strange mixture, so we are wondering if he is a risk to himself?”

Peter started thinking, if Neal was drugged, it must have been administered when he was undercover. But Neal hadn´t said anything and hadn´t shown any signs, or had he missed them?

“As you are aware doctor, Neal works for the FBI and was undercover earlier today, they must have administered the drugs during this period. But why didn´t he show any signs earlier? He was fine when I dropped him off at home.”

“That is what we are wondering as well. But we are fairly sure the drugs will pass through his system in the next couple of hours.”

“Will he be OK?”

“Yes, we don´t expect any lasting effects. However at the moment, he is quite agitated and we had to sedate him before when he woke up in the ER. As I don´t want to dose him with even more drugs, we transferred him to the psych ward, where he was admitted.”

“I don´t want him restrained. He doesn´t react well to it, and it will only heighten his anxiety.”

“Yes, well, the medical staff experienced this first hand, so they placed him in a personal safety room.”

“I want to see him, right now.” Peter got up. He needed to see Neal, make sure he was alright. What did they mean with personal safety room?

“Of course, no problem.” The doctor asked the nurse to take Peter to the psychiatric ward.

Peter was taken to the room where Neal was held in. It turned out to be a padded cell. Peter hadn´t realized these still existed.

The doctor who met them in front of Neal´s room introduced himself to Peter and explained that Neal was still under the influence of the drugs and that they didn´t want to add more drugs in his system. By having Neal in the room, he couldn´t hurt himself and he could move freely.

“Can I go in?”

“Well, he hasn´t shown any violent behavior, but we can´t be sure that he won´t lash out.”

“I know Neal, he is not violent.”

“No, he may not be violent, but he is seeing things distorted. In the ER, he woke up and clearly didn´t realize what was going on. He also didn´t seem to be understanding what was being said to him. You can see him through the window.” The doctor pointed at the window in the door.

Neal was sitting in the far corner of the room, huddled as small as possible. He was murmuring something, which of course Peter couldn´t hear, but he could see Neal´s mouth move. He had his eyes closed and he was pulling his hair with his right hand. It was clear that Neal was in distress and it was hard to see Neal in such a vulnerable state.

“Maybe I can reassure him while he is coming down from the drugs.” Peter suggested.

“We can try. If something´s wrong, come to the door and an orderly will let you out.”

The door was opened by said orderly and Peter slowly entered the room, not to startle Neal.

 

* * *

 

Neal woke up in a bright room. He was lying on something soft. He tried to remember what had happened. And it all came back to him in one big rush. He was abducted. He couldn´t move. He frantically looked around, but there was nobody. He was alone in the room, and he could move, which was an improvement from the last time he was awake. He scrambled towards a corner and huddled together.

Suddenly he heard a door open and someone was coming in.

“Neal?”

Neal didn´t say anything.

“Neal, it´s me, Peter.”

Peter? Had they also taken Peter? Neal looked up and for sure, there was Peter.

“Peter? Have they taken you as well?”

“What do you mean, Neal?”

“Have the aliens abducted you as well? Mozzie warned me about them, but I never believed him. Always thought that he….”

Peter interrupted him.

“Neal, you were not abducted. You are in the hospital.” Peter placed a hand on Neal´s knee.

“What do you mean?”

“Neal, you were drugged and have been hallucinating. You are fine, you are in the hospital.”

Neal started thinking. What if this was not Peter? What if he was one of them? He glanced over to Peter and studied his face. He was smiling, probably to reassure him.

“How do I know you are not one of them?”

He could see Peter´s face change in confusion.

“One of who, Neal?

“Don´t play me for stupid, whoever you are.” He needed to get away from this Peter. He was ready to get up, when he was being held down and taken into a hug.

“Neal, calm down, you are going to be OK. Really, you don´t want them to sedate you again.”

Neal stiffened. The hug did feel good, it did feel like Peter, he even smelled like Peter. But what did he mean by sedate you again? Maybe it was better to pretend that he was cooperating so Neal forced himself to relax.

 

* * *

 

Peter didn´t know what to do when he noticed that Neal was getting agitated again and was slipping back in his delusion. So he did what felt right and took Neal into a hug.

“Neal, calm down, you are going to be OK. Really, you don´t want them to sedate you again.”

First Neal tensed in the embrace, but slowly he seemed to relax. Peter wondered what Neal was doing until he realized that Neal was sort of sniffing him while relaxing even more.

Eventually Peter could feel Neal falling asleep. His breathing evened out and he lay limply against Peter. Peter slowly and carefully adjusted Neal until he was laying with his head on Peters legs. What did Neal mean by have the aliens abducted you too? The hostage situation in combination with the drugs must have given Neal the impression that he was abducted. And what had he mend with are you one of them too?

 

Peter startled awake when a nurse entered the cell. He hadn´t realized that he had fallen asleep.

“Agent Burke, right?” She smiled at him.

“Yes.” Peter studied Neal who was still sleeping.

“I´m here to take his vitals. But as he is still sleeping, maybe I should come back.”

“How long have we been sleeping?”

“Going on five hours I guess. It is seven a.m. Can I get you something?”

“A cup of coffee would be nice, but it will have to wait until Neal is awake. Maybe some water?”

Now that Peter was awake, he couldn´t feel his legs anymore, they were numb from sitting on the floor for so long, and his back was killing him. What he didn´t do for Neal. He tried to shift position to get the blood flowing in his legs again, but by doing so, Neal woke.

“Hi sleepy head. Are you with us this morning?”

“I guess. Why was I sleeping on your lap?” Neal slowly got in a sitting position pushing himself up from the ground.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I have the worst hangover of my life. Thirsty, splitting headache, even my hair hurts.”

Neal checked out the room and when he saw where he was, he blinked confused.

“Where are we?”

“In a ´personal safety room´. Neal wouldn´t miss the quotation marks in his voice.

“And why are we here?”

“You don´t remember?” Peter asked surprised.

Peter could see that Neal was accessing his memory. He finally shook his head.

“No, last thing I remember was a game of chess I started with Mozzie, after that it sort of gets woozy.”

“Well, why don´t I call in the nurse to check you over and I explain everything over breakfast.”

“Sounds like a plan. But you still haven´t told me why I woke up on your lap.”

“I need coffee first.” Peter said in a desperate tone.

“OK, but after that, you´re telling me everything.

“I promise Neal.”


End file.
